


The one where Derek is in Denial, Stiles loves plushie wolves and Jackson just wants to see his freaking movie

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Erica, Beacon Hills, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek in Denial, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, birthday fic for my bby, sterek, stiles is my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were finally calming down, his pack was relaxed and adapted to their wolf-lives, Scott got his head of his ass after a long –difficult– talk and joined the pack. And with Scott of course came Stiles, the human with limbs that kept moving and a mouth that was always open and very distracting. Not for Derek absolutely not. There was no way those soft, pink, big lips he often imagined around his…. So he wasn’t distracted at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Derek is in Denial, Stiles loves plushie wolves and Jackson just wants to see his freaking movie

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Daniëlle, Happy Birthday! Party hard you old fart <3  
> Here’s your Derek happy fic that you desperately needed (SCHOOL ugh)

 

For most of his life Derek had his eyes closed, preferring to listen en smell the world around him, he could sense every move Laura made when she tried to scare him and tackle Cora when she attacked him from behind.

When he opened his eyes and noticed certain beauty. Suddenly it was to late to close them. Even with closed eyes that beauty was carved on his eyelids.

He often wished he never opened his eyes.

 

Only years later when he saw another beauty, unmarked and kind-hearted did he think. _Maybe keeping them open now won’t be a bad thing._

 

~

 

Things were finally calming down, his pack was relaxed and adapted to their wolf-lives, Scott got his head of his ass after a long –difficult– talk and joined the pack. And with Scott of course came Stiles, the human with limbs that kept moving and a mouth that was always open and very distracting. Not for Derek absolutely not. There was no way those soft, pink, big lips he often imagined around his…. So he wasn’t distracted at all.

 

He was happy; Derek could easily say that he hasn’t been this happy since the fire. Surrounded by family and pack, feeling accepted and welcome. Sometimes it became a little overwhelming and he went back to his old self and frowned and growled and it wasn’t until someone hugged him or told him to _Smile goddamnit, you look like you swallowed a lemon – people can’t swallow lemons Stiles – Shut up Scott._

 

~

 

“I’m surrounded by idiots” Derek whined into his pillow, trying to suffocate himself.

Cora was smiling, enjoying this way too much for it to be an understanding smile,

“Derek –“

“Stupid teenagers with sexy stupid hands and big mouths and horrible ideas” Derek mumbled, cutting her of mid-word. “Cora, please tell me you can behave like an adult? For me?” She grinned at him, laughing and looking at her nails. “I don’t know Derek, I’ve got a pretty big mouth myself” He lifted his head from the pillow to glare at her. “Get. Out.”

“Aw come on Der, you gotta see the fun side of life.” She said while walking out of his room. He laid his head back into his pillow while flipping Cora off. Suffocation sounded so much better.  
“AND MY NAME IS DER ** _EK_** , NOT DER”

 

~  
  
In the end Derek lost the battle and the pack dragged him of to some sort of amusement park. He was enjoying himself, but no one needed to know that. He was an alpha, a grown up, rollercoasters did not make him feel excited at all.  
 “Derek you any good with a gun?” Scott grinned at him and pointed at a shooting stall where Stiles was drooling over an enormous wolf plushie. “Yo Stiles? Derek sais he can shoot.” The big, adorable, golden eyes that stared into his soul made him nod, _it were the eyes, he’s not in love._ “Really? Oh! Can you? Please!” Derek stared at those pretty lips and the cute blush on his cheeks and nodded. “Fine.”

 

Needless to say that Derek won that ridiculous plushie

 

~

 

Of course there were moments that he wanted to forget but the pack enjoyed too much, like the shame of getting really high –an accident, really– and hugging everyone, mumbling that he loved them all. If it wasn’t already horrible to live with they had to keep mentioning it. And **_no_** Erica he didn’t cry!

 

~

 

“Derek you’re ridiculous.” He looked at Lydia confused about what he had done? “What?  Why? I did the grocery shopping and excuse me but if this is about my refusal to buy you girls’ tampons, I’m sorry but no way. Not ever in a million years.” Jackson snorted and Boyd raised an eyebrow at Erica as if to say _Really that’s what you wrote on the list?_

Lydia shook her head and pointed at Scott, Isaac and Stiles. “You’ve been staring at him the whole time.”

He wasn’t staring, he was interested in CoD.

 

~

 

“So Derek,” He looked up from the book he was reading, looking at Stiles’ face. “So uh- well, you, me, coffee maybe?” Stiles cheeks were flushed, his arms were all over the place and Derek couldn’t stop staring. “So that’s a no? Nice to see you Derek, bye” and with that Stiles turned around and walked away. “Stiles?” Derek called him. “Tomorrow at ten, Coffee Corner.”

 

~

 

So their first date was a success, and so was their second, and third. Only now Derek was afraid that this beautiful fragile dating Stiles thing –he finally admitted that he was in love, after reading a poem which reminded him of Stiles’ **_nose_** – was going to end. The sheriff had seen them and told Stiles, to tell Derek that he was invited to join them for dinner. And that same dinner was today.

“ERICA, WHERE ARE MY SHOES?”

 

~

 

After parking in front of the Stilinski household, Derek had to give himself a pep talk, not that he was afraid of the Sheriff, nope no way. _Stiles likes me, the sheriff only arrested me twice. I’m bringing muffins things will be okay._ When there was a knock on his window he nearly pied his pants. “You coming inside Der? Or are you planning to eat those muffins yourself?”

 

~

 

The sheriff hated him

~  
  
Okay, no that was a lie. The sheriff is an overprotective father who scares him. Much better.

 

~  
  
They’re still dating though, so Derek is sure that he did something right. He brought muffins –the sheriff  ‘call me John’ liked them. Unfortunately Stiles didn’t like them. _Too much sugar dad_ – he told Stiles that he liked his veggie burgers, which made Stiles beam at him in such a way that he even accepted another burger, even though they tasted horrible.

Besides he helped washing the dishes **_and_** he watched a baseball game.

 

~

 

He and Stiles kissed on a Saturday while watching Spiderman. Stiles tasted like mountain dew and Twinkies. The boy was blushing and stuttering and basically gaping at him. “Too soon?” Stiles shook his head. “No way Der! Come on, I’ve waited way to long for this.

 

Whatever Stiles said, Derek is not responsible for his stubble burn. Stiles said he liked it. _In the heat of the moment you jerk, oh man what will my dad say._

Derek’s life slowly turned into a TV drama show.

 

~

 

Scott walked into them making out once, which resulted into the best friend speech and no one will find your body if you hurt him speech.

Stiles was mortified but Derek was very serious we he told Scott he’d rather die than hurt Stiles. Scott gave him a fist bump –yeah bro totally friends now – and Stiles gave him a blowjob. Basically it was a win-win situation.

 

~

 

“I love you.” Stiles grinned at him, he was sitting at his lap, because really his loft was only big enough for three couches and his pack was made by couch claiming assholes.

“I love you too.” Derek pecked him softly on the lips.

 

_“Yeah, we love each other very much. Now can you shut up and watch the goddamn movie?”_

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT, Anything is welcome :)
> 
> (My tumblr: dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com )


End file.
